xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bionis' Shoulder/@comment-46.28.53.249-20150218222118
This location is the biggest eyesore in ''Xenoblade ''due to the fact that it remained unused. It's a tragedy that this didn't make it in. Maybe there could be a remake that will include this area. This makes me so depressed... I almost wish I hadn't stumbled across this, lol. It's a beautiful map - even has a city! I wonder what would have happened in this area... Sigh. Xenoblade was truly a magical game, and I loved exploring every inch of that world! Would have loved to explore this, too. ;_; Too bad they didn't keep this in the final game, it's definitely one of the most beautiful and creative map designs. If there's ever a remake, hopefully this area is included.﻿ It really is too bad they didn't include this in the final product if only as a bonus area to house things like bonus bosses and extra-hard enemies, along with having some cutscenes that would give some more background possibly on generally anything. What kind of story this area was supposed to have?? What about those house?! What kind of life did the Giants have? What kind of civilization did they have? Their society? SO many questions !I do remember seeing this at the end of the game, it makes me wish they added it after all :(. I wish the on-screen map in the top corner when exploring the area actually worked so it'd be easier to see where everything is in relation to everything else. I do feel a bit cheated at not getting to see those prehistoric (?) houses in the game... Clearly some interesting piece of backstory was meant to happen in this place at some point... The treasure chests would suggest to me that it was an area that was abandoned quite far before the end of development rather than right at the last minute due to time constraints, but considering how much work has been put into the area and how amazing it looks, I wonder why they'd suddenly scrap it? Trouble fitting it into the story, perhaps? Or maybe they felt it was just more of the same stuff in the legs, and wanted to keep each area in the game fairly unique? Maybe they intended to make a place where the beings of Bionis and Mechonis could live together before they started fighting. While it looks similar aesthetically to Bionis's Leg, I'm sure they could have changed things up a bit and added another 20 hours to the game. It would have been awesome to have yet another town. The giant buildings at the end could be where Arglas lived before, and where he stood alongside Egil during the flashbacks. Maybe we would be able to see where and how Arglas came in possession of the Monado and became Zana. I wish they would remake this game in the future and use that map. It's beautiful! Maybe they couldn't use the area because they couldn't come up with an appropriate story. After all, the game's story is virtually complete, even without this area. The map is only ~ 12 MB in size. It would have been considerably larger if it had spoken dialogue and cutscenes. This might be another reason why the map was not finished: The Japanese disc was already as full as a single-layer disc can be. It wouldn't have been an issue for the European version, though. Disc capacity issues are likely (the Japanese game disc is as full as a single-layer disc can be), but so are time constraints. Note the unfinished parts of the map, and of course many cutscenes, NPCs and dialogues would have had to be created. I think it would have connected to Eryth Sea, but I don't think it would have connected to Makna Forest or Frontier Village. More likely to Bionis' Interior, given the many caves on Bionis' shoulder. Or it might have been the location of the High Entia Tomb instead of Eryth Sea. The biggest problem is the story, though. This map probably just didn't fit into the story - and it couldn't have been a story-less map like Satorl Marsh, given the large town. More likely it's just a result of time budgeting. They were way behind schedule as is and some cuts probably had to be made even though Nintendo gave them extra time to make it as complete as possible. In terms of story, it would have replaced the silly Nopon spring as the method to get to Eryth Sea from Makna Forest. I wish they'd kept it in, but frankly, if one location had to go, they probably made the right choice. I would have enjoyed to walk all around just to enjoy the scenery and background of the place, it's sad it didn't make its way to the final version of the game. I think it's fine to have some freely explorable places that don't really serve a purpose, or offer additionnal content to the adventurous players (like FFXII's whole region of Nabudis). There's a lot of different settings, from vast cliffs to small woods, rivers and caves, and even towns. Impressive. The Giants side quests are interesting but it would have been more intersting had Left Shoulder remained in the final version with the Giants race living there. Much more intersting to see living breathing Giants and their civilization instead of ruins. They could have made this a secret area at least..... instead of wasting all of the effort they put into it. Talk about some lost opportunities :(